What A Case
by Crystal 700
Summary: What happens when a girlfriend from Tony's past winds up dead. The big secret she's been keeping from him for years comes out into the open. Tiva with hint's of McAbby and maybe some Jibbs. Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story at all.
1. Chapter 1

"Tony Dinozzo you are a dead man." An Israeli woman yelled. "Oh come on Ziva I was just having a little fun." Tony replied with a smile on his face. "Yes Tony being tripped is really fun." Ziva retorted getting off the floor. Tony was laughing and received a head slap from Gibbs. "Come on guys we've got a case or weren't you listening." McGee said walking past them with his gear. They quickly grabbed their stuff realizing what they'd missed.

Later at the Crime Scene

"Her name is Melissa …" McGee began. "Monroe." Tony finished. "Yeah how'd you know without looking at the I.D?" "Oh me guess an ex girlfriend?" Ziva said after snapping a photo. "Yeah from thirteen maybe fourteen years ago." "And you still remember her name?" McGee asked dumbfounded. "Of course you always remember your first don't you?" He received a head slap for that comment.

"Hey duck do we have a cause of death yet?" "Well it would appear to be multiple stab wounds. When it really was this." Ducky said pulling out a bullet.

Back at NCIS

"Hey guys." Abby said when they came in. "So what do you want." "Answers Abb's." Gibbs said handing her a Caf-Pow while McGee handed her the forensic evidence they needed analyzed. "Yay another case a lot better than stacking specimen jars." Abby said taking the evidence.

"Dinozzo, David what are you guys doing here." Gibbs said walking into autopsy. "Well we had nothing better to do so we decided to watch ducky do his autopsy." Dinozzo answered. "Well then Ziva go help McGee find everything you can on her and Dinozzo go type of list from anyone that would want to hurt her or you from something you did when you two were in high school." "On it Boss." And they left.

"Anymore news for me Duck." "As a matter of fact yes I do," Ducky said, "I took a swipe from her uterus and found sperm within." "And that means what exactly." "She was knocked out, raped, and murdered within five hours." "Just to let you guys to know she was knocked out with some kind of chemical that I'm still trying to figure out." Abby said coming in.

Back in the Bullpen (Gibbs is there too in case your wondering)

"Boss I've got something." "Tell us McGee I have no time for pleasantries." "Okay then,

Melissa Monroe age 30. She had a husband Lieutenant Monroe they were married for five years before he died from drowning and she has a daughter." "Poor girl." Tony quoted." "Here's the kicker though the girl is almost fourteen."

Tony laughed at this "Good one Probie seriously how old is the girl." "I'm not kidding look I even have a photo of her. Her name's Marsha and this is the most recent photo." They looked at the screen. This girls picture proved she was over the age of ten no doubt. She had short brown hair and her eyes looked to be green. "Tony when did you guys break up exactly?" "Sometime in February why?" "To see if she was someone else's kid you and Ziva go get her." "On it Boss."

In the Elevator

"Tony will you stop it." "Stop what Zee-vah." "Stop thinking she's your daughter if she was Melissa would have told you." "Good Point thanks Zi." "Great now that you're feeling better you won't mind if I drive." She said when they arrived at the garage. "I do feel better but I also value my life so I'm driving." "Fine."

Later in Front of the Monroe Household

"Wow this is a big house." Ziva stated when they were out of the car. "I've seen bigger." "Of course." Ziva muttered under her breath. Tony rang the doorbell finding out it was broken he knocked on the door. "Come in the doors unlocked." A voice yelled from inside. They opened he door and figured out fairly quickly that the first floor was basically a gym. There was a section for martial art's training, shooting, knife throwing, swimming, and gymnastics.

The girl was doing gymnastics at the time. "Marsha Monroe." "Yes." She said doing a volt and landing perfectly. "We need to ask you a few questions." Ziva stated. "On one condition one of you face me in combat and I'll think about answering your questions." She said putting on her padding. "I'll do it." Ziva said. "Ziva I don't think…" "Oh don't worry she can't hurt me why do you think I'm wearing padding. Besides I want to see what she can do."

They took up there fighting positions. Once Tony said go they went at it. After about ten minutes the fight was over. The winner Marsha. Tony's mouth hung open when he saw that a thirteen year old had defeated a trained assassin. "I'd say sorry but it's a sign of weakness." Marsha said after removing her padding and grabbing a bottle of water. "So I've been told." Ziva replied wondering how the girl had beaten her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" "Your mother." "Oh brother what did she do this time?" "Well it's not what she did but what someone else did." "Your point?" "She's dead in other words." Marsh had been drinking water at this point so she spit it out and smirked. "Funny seriously what did she do?" But one look at Ziva's face and Marsha knew it wasn't a lie.

Tony went up and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Marsha looked at his face and something apparently clicked deep within her head. "What are your names any way?" "That's Ziva David and I'm Tony Dinozzo."

Marsha slapped Tony in the face. "You just assaulted a federal agent." "Federal agent. Try dead beat dad." With that Marsha ran to her room and locked the door.

"Tony… Tony earth to Tony. Wake up!" Ziva yelled at him. "Huh oh sorry." "Great now that your back lets go get her." "Right." They walked over the door and tried to open it finding out it was locked. "Marsha open this door." Tony yelled banging on the door. Ziva began picking the lock knowing Tony's yelling wasn't going to do anything. "No. Go away." Marsha yelled through the door. "Open this door right now or we'll break it down." There was no reply this time.

Tony stepped back and ran at the door with his shoulder. At that exact time Ziva opened the door and he ran in the room and almost fell over a dog. "Well this is her room." Ziva said entering. Tony glared at her from where he was on the floor. He walked over and opened a door. He was soon covered in clothes. "Well I found the closet." He said. "Okay there is no way out except through the door we just came in and there's no other way out so.." "Tony she went out the window." Ziva replied pointing out it.

Tony looked out to see Marsha wearing a helmet and carrying a skateboard running down the driveway. "Come on we can catch her in the car." Tony yelled over his shoulder running to the car. To his dismay hen he got to the car he found he was out of gas. "Okay now we'll catch her on foot." They went to the end of the driveway and looked to there left. They saw Marsha she was no longer running. They began to run to catch up with her. She turned her head when she heard the noise. She saw them and picked up the pace. She made a quick turn into a nearby alley. She gone about twenty feet when they turned the corner. She threw down the skateboard and jumped on. Tony and Ziva didn't notice till after she hopped on the skateboard that there was a ramp at the end of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Marsha went up the ramp and landed safely on the other side leaving the agents to eat her dust. She jumped off her skateboard and grabbed it still running. She ran out onto the sidewalk when a pick up truck pulled up with five other kids in the back. One of them pulled her in and the truck drove off. Tony was mentally kicking himself when he felt a sudden smack to the back of the head. "What was that for?" "So you won't get one later." "Good point but I'm still gonna get one." "Oh don't you know it." Ziva replied calling for a cab.

Back at NCIS

"Hey Tony, Ziva where's the kid?" Gibbs asked when they came into the bullpen. "We don't know." Tony said putting his gear away. "She wasn't there." "No it's where she ran to that's the question." Ziva said. "Ziva why did she run?" "Ziva don't' you dare." Tony said pointing at Ziva. "She ran because she didn't want to talk to Tony and the reason. Tony's her father." "Tony." "I swear I didn't know about her boss." "That's good enough for me. McGee." "Yeah Boss." "Pull up everything you can on this girl." "On it boss."

This soon came up on the screen.

Marsha Marie Monroe

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Is trained in Martial Arts, Hand-to-Hand Combat, and has also had some training in Mossad. Can fluently speak four other languages. Knows first aid, the usage of guns and knife throwing. Does gymnastics, captain of the swim team, and vice president of the tech club.

"Well that explains how she beat Ziva." "Wait she beat Ziva?" "Not the time McGee can you get anything else on her?" "Yeah there's a website she and her friends own together. They all have there own parts on it and they all have there own personal blogs for everyone to read and she mentions her job. She works at someplace called Teen Swing." "Is that it?" "No her shift starts in twenty minutes."

At Teen Swing

"Did McGee mention what job she has here?" Ziva asked pushing through the crowd of teens. "He didn't say." "Hey kid." Ziva said talking to a young boy. "What do you want?" "Were looking for Marsha Monroe." "Oh more Talent Scouts don't worry here she comes." "Hey guys how everybody." Cheers erupted from the crowd as she walked on stage. "You having a good time." "Yes!" "I can't hear you." "YES!!!!!!!" "That's what I'm talking about. So guys tonight I'm going to perform some songs from Cascada and Beyonce. But I want you guys to choose the a Beyonce song so I'm going to go get ready while you guys vote I'll see you all in five." She yelled and exited.

"Well this is going to be a long night." Ziva said sitting down. "Your right." Marsha came out right after Tony sat down. She wore a three quarter sleeved shirt and a skirt with tights and tennis shoes. From Cascada she sang Miracle, Bad Boy, and every time we touch. For her last song she sang Halo. The boys went crazy since the last performance had Marsha flipping all over the stage.

(We now go to Marsha's point of view."

Thank God that was the last song. She looked at the clock to see it was only 6 pm. Still enough time to see that movie.

(Back o normal point of view.)

Marsha got off the stage and was immediately tackled by two girls. One was a tall red head and the other a short blonde. Two minutes later three guys came up. Two tall blondes and a short brunette. Two of them pried the girls off her while the third helped her up. Tony and Ziva slipped outside and found the truck Marsha had escaped in earlier. They hid behind the car right next to it. Marsha and the boys ran out. Marsha tripped o she decided to flip. She made it to the truck first. The one who had helped her up earlier came up and put his hands on his knees "Damn Marsha why can't you run like the rest of us." "Where's the fun in that." She replied. " Hey Zack where's Travis." "Mking out with Ashlee." The red head from earlier replied.

"Great I'm going to change now guys keep a lookout." Marsha said getting in the front of the truck. She came out a minute later wearing a tee, jeans, and flipflops. "Come on Lets go get the love birds."

"Hey Ben." Marsha yelled she jumped on his back in the next second. "You are cruel." "Oh shut up. Hey you two don't make us puke." "Ready to get her Ziva." "Yes Tony I am." They stood up and went up to the teens. "Marsha." The teens all looked at the agents and ran and of course got away. "Oh this is going to be a long case." Ziva said and they got in the car to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here you go Ziva." Tony said putting the car in park in front of her house. "Thank you Tony." She got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He sat there and watched her go. "You can stop staring at my ass Tony." He turned a bright shade of red and began to start the car when Ziva got back in. "What do you want now?" "A place to spend the night." "Why?" he asked heading home. "I'm locked out." "Why didn't you just pick the lock?" "I left them in my car at the naval base." "Okay you can stay with me."

They arrived at his house soon after. "So Ziva what do you want to eat?" "Well since your letting me stay here you pick. I'm going to use the shower. Tony shrugged and called for some Chinese. "Hey Tony!" Ziva yelled still in the shower. "Yeah what do you need?" "Can I borrow one of your tee shirts?" "Sure thing." He said finding one of his shirts and tossing it in the bathroom. The doorbell rang so he grabbed his wallet and answered it.

Once he'd finished paying for the food he went into the living room to see Ziva coming out if the bathroom. "Wow." "What?" "Nothing I just didn't expect you to look so hot in my shirt." She gave him a satisfactory smirk taking some of the food from him.

Once they had finished eating they watched something from Tony's wide array of movies. "I'm tired." Ziva stated once the movie had ended. "My room is right down the hall." "Well where are you going to sleep." "Right here." He replied patting the couch. "No way I intruded on you I'll sleep on the couch." "You're my guest I will not let you sleep on the couch." "Fine we'll share your bed. But no funny business." "Fine by me."

Ziva fell asleep when her head hit the pillow. Tony watched her for ten minutes to make sure she was asleep. He then snaked his arms around her waist and fell asleep himself.

5:00am Saturday

Ziva awoke at her usual time. She felt something or someone holding her close. She turned over to see that Tony had put his arm around her waist sometime during the night. She quickly got out if his hold and was careful not to wake him. She threw on the pants she wore yesterday and went out for a run.

She'd run for a good ten minutes before thinking about last night. When she thought of Tony's arm around her waist she felt giddy. Well its not like I like him. Do I? She slowed down but kept running. I mean he is cute and everything but he is a total jackass when it comes to women. I mean all he ever talks about at work is his conquests and crap like that. She turned around and started heading back. She started walking back and began to think. She soon began to block everything out that by the time she stopped she was at Tony's front door.

She knocked on the door. Tony answered he was shirtless nonetheless. He saw her and went back to his room while Ziva closed the door. She went into the room to find Tony on the floor with his head in his hands. He'd also put a shirt on to her relief

"Tony are you okay?" "I'm fine Zeevah." "Liar." "Your right I'm not fine. You want to know why. I just found out yesterday that I've had a daughter that I haven't heard about for thirteen years. The fact that she was kept a secret from me all these years makes me feel like a complete and total idiot. Plus I've been a parent for 24 hours and I'm already screwing up!" "Feel better now." "Yeah a lot how'd you know that would help." "Hey your not the only one who vents about personal problems." Out of nowhere he hugged her. "Thanks." "Your welcome." she replied hugging him back and enjoying it. "Now come on lets go get my kid." She smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

In front of the Monroe house hold

"Tony why didn't you tell me you had a spare key to my place." "I forgot. Oh look here she comes." True to his word Marsha came around the corner groceries in one hand a leash in the other, roller blades for shoes, and a dog in front of her leading the way. She put the dog in the back removed her skates and ran into the house. "Well she looks to be enjoying her Saturday." "Will you shut up so she won't run for the nearest exit?" Ziva was about to reply when a scream erupted from the house. They ran into the house and basically broke through the front door.

They saw Marsha on the floor her legs were bound and a guy wearing a black ski mask was dragging her out the back door. "NCIS let the girl go." The man didn't listen knowing they wouldn't shoot him he continued to drag her out. Since he didn't tie her hands she was grabbing at anything with in her reach. She finally grabbed something of use. She grabbed it with both hands and pulled on it till she could wrap an arm around it. She then reached for her wrist and brought out a knife. The man got one look at it and ran out the back door.

Ziva was after him like a shot. Tony ran to Marsha and removed the ropes and gag. The dog ran in from the outside and began to sniff and lick Marsha. She smiled and began to scratch the dog's ears. When Ziva came back Marsha got up and went into her room. She came out five minutes later with a black duffle bag and a leash. "Talto." The dog went up and sat next to her. She attached the leash.

Ziva gave Tony a look that said what did you do. He gave her his famous Dinozzo smile as a reply. "I'm driving." She said. "You aren't driving because I have the keys." "Actually," Marsha said reaching into her pocket, "I do." She held the keys and jingled them. Tony checked his pockets while Ziva laughed when he couldn't find them. Marsha tossed her the keys and they went to the car. When Tony got in the car Ziva started it. "Oh no."

Back at NCIS

"Hey Tony, Ziva." McGee said. "Dinozzo where have you two been?" "Well boss we went and got Marsha." "Then where is she?" "She's right … where'd she go?" "We lost her again." "Well the at least we know she's on the Naval base," Tony said looking at Gibbs, "We'll go find her."

They'd been searching for half an hour. Before they finally found her in Abby's lab. They were dancing to Abby's music. "Abby turn the music down!" she did so and Marsha turned around and blushed.

"Hey did you guys know Marsha actually met the members to this band." "No we didn't." "Well she actually got them to teach her some of there moves she was just showing me the basic's." "Really?" "Yeah they taught me there basic ones and then when I handled those with such ease they taught me there most difficult. By the way I met Jenny she seems nice." "So I was told you beat Ziva the other day." McGee asked. "Wait your saying she beat Ziva." "Yeah I did what's the big deal." "Nobody can beat Ziva." "Why not?" "Because she's a Mossad trained assassin." "Wait she's the Mossad trained assassin that they talked about when I was there."

"Wait you trained at Mossad." "Yeah but I left after a year." "So you knew Ziva existed before she knew you existed." "Well yeah. When you're at Mossad for a year you hear a lot especially if you can hack into the system." "Oh so you're the hacker I heard about." "Wow they actually figured it out how long ago did they tell you." "About a year and two months ago." Wow that was about six months after I left." "Damn your good." "Abby language." "What it's not like I haven't heard those words before." "Where have you heard them before?" "Well after my step dad died. Mom started drinking, made a few domestic disturbances, and had a "friend" over every other night. After a while you get used to it."

"So Abby what did you get on the bullet?" McGee asked changing the subject. But before Abby could answer Talto went up to McGee and peed on his leg. Marsha put her hands over her mouth to muffle her laugh. "McGee." Abby said going over to him. Marsha

gently pushed Abby into McGee so that their lips locked.

She then called the elevator and hid behind Ziva and Tony till it came. "Tony I'm gonna kill her." "That's if you can catch her." The elevator dinged and they ran for it. The doors closed just as Abby got there. "Now what are we going to do." Abby asked turning around and was caught up in another kiss from McGee.

Gibbs was coming out of the director's office. He looked into the bullpen to see Tony and Ziva hard at work. He looked at his desk to see a girl asleep in it with a dog in her lap. "Dinozzo who's in my seat." "My daughter." Gibbs looked back at the sleeping girl and smiled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Marsha. Marsha wake up." Tony said shaking his daughter. "Huh?" she said waking up. She was groggy so she looked at the time. "Crap I'm late." She said waking up and raced for the elevator and calling it. "Whoa, whoa, whoa you aren't going anywhere." Tony said picking her up and going to the bullpen where he set her down. "I have a job to do." " Well I do to and right now it's to keep you safe." "Well then can I at least make a few calls?" "To?"

"My friends and then work." "Why your friends." "So they won't worry?" The elevators opened and the two were still arguing. "You can't call your friends." "And why not?" "Cause we are right here." Marsha turned around to see all five of them there with Ziva and McGee bringing up the rear. "What are you guys doing here?" "We were hoping you could tell us." Ashlee answered.

"Well I'm just glad your okay. How are you holding up?" Kellie asked giving Marsha a bear hug. "They told you?" The boys and Ashlee nodded their heads. "Okay and Kellie if you don't stop hugging me I will pass out." Kellie let her go. As Marsha took a step backwards and she tripped over Talto. "Wow Tony she's just as clumsy as you." Ziva said heading for her desk.

"Well it's good to know she inherttited something from me." Tony retorted while Ben helped Marsha up. "Why is Ben always the one to help me get off the floor?" "Because I am a gentleman." Ben said kissing her hand. "Yeah right." And all of them cracked up with laughter. Gibbs came into the bullpen to see them all laughing. " How did you all meet anyway?" McGee asked trying to figure out how so many people with different personalities could be so close.

"Well Ashlee and I have been friends since the fourth grade. In sixth grade we became friends with Kellie. That same year Ashlee began to date Travis. So we became friends with him and Zack. This year Travis's foster parents died so he moved in with Ben and his older brother." Marsha explained. "Nice summery." Zack commented. "Better than one I could have come up with." Ashlee added.

"So is there anything fun to do around here?" Travis asked slinging his arm around Ashlee's shoulder. "Well we could hang in Abby's lab but she's probably still mad at me." "What did you do?" they asked. 'I'll tell you later or at least after I try to pull the security camera footage." "So is there anything we can do?" Travis repeated.

"Well there is a pool." Gibbs stated getting annoyed with the teens banter. "Yeah we could if we had swimsuits." "David. Dinozzo." "Yeah boss." "Get these kids swimsuits." "On it boss. Lets go." The kids shrugged and followed the agents to the elevator

At the Pool

"Where are the girls?" Tony asked coming out of the changing rooms. "Still changing." Travis said. Ben was grinning like an idiot. "What are you so happy about?" Zack asked. "Oh nothing."

Flashback

"Ben get over here." "What do you want Marsha?" 'It's about Ziva and Tony. You got to help me hook them up. "Yeah sure but how can you tell they're into each other?" "Same way I could tell about Ashlee and Travis. Now I need you to tell me," She said grabbing his arm, "which swimsuit would get my dad attracted to her?"

End of Flashback

"Oh look here the come." Ben stated. Marsha came out first followed by Kellie. Marsha wore a rainbow-striped bikini. Kellie wore a pink floral tankini. Ashlee ran out wearing a black two-piece with a skull on her heart.

"Ziva get out here." Marsha yelled into the girl's changing room. "No I'm not coming out especially in this." The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Okay but you asked for it." The girl's ran in and grabbed her and through her out. Tony's mouth dropped open when he saw her.

Ziva wore an olive green colored two-piece. "Wow Ziva you look great." He felt a slap on the back of his head. "Thanks but I fell like a baboon and that was Marsha." He glared at Marsha "The term is buffoon Zeevah." "Last one in is a rotten egg." Marsha said jumping in. "No Fair." The other's yelled jumping in.

When they surfaced Kellie, Ashlee, Travis, and Zack began to play while Ben swam over to Marsha. He looked over at Tony to see he was completely soaked and Ziva didn't have a drop of water on her. "What happened?"

"Well when you all jumped in you created something like a tidal wave. So he pulled Ziva into a hug and turned so he was in between her and the water." "The plan is working." "Yep." They high fived one another. After a while they started a game of chicken.

(That's where all the girls get on top of the guys shoulders.)

Ashlee, Travis, Kellie, and Zack went down in the first five minutes. It took another five minutes for someone to win. "I'm getting really tired of losing to you Marsha." Ziva said coming out of the water in front of Tony.

"Oh come on you've only lost to me twice. Don't forget you lost to Ben too." Marsha said still atop Ben's shoulders. "Yeah," Ben said before losing his footing, "whoa." He and Marsha went under. Everyone began laughing as the pair came up sputtering. "Come on I think it's time to go." Ziva said getting out.

Back in the Bullpen

"Hey boss we're back." "Get your gear we got another one." "Should we bring the kids?" "No none of them want to see this." And the doors closed leaving the kids in the bullpen.

Down in Forensics

"Hey Abb's." Marsha said coming in with her friends. "Oh hey Marsha." "Do you know a place where we could trace calls from?" "Yeah at McGee's desk." "Thanks and just to make sure are you still mad at me?" "No." "So you two are together?" "That's for me to know and for you to find out." "I'll take that as a yes." Marsha said before following her friends back into the elevator. "One down two to go." Marsha said when the elevator was closed.

"Marsha what are you doing?" Kellie asked. "Figuring out who was murdered." Marsha said hacking into McGee's computer. "Got it now to call Ziva." She said pulling out a cell. "Whose cell?" "Tony's." "Picked his pocket?" "Yep." She placed the call and all six watched the screen intently. The minute Ziva picked up they were able to pinpoint the location. Marsha hung up the phone. "Ben isn't that your house?" "Yeah it is."

At the crime scene

Ziva looked at the caller ID. "Tony your standing five feet away from me why did you call me?" "I didn't my phone is missing." Tony said checking his pockets. They both looked at each other "Marsha." "Well now they know there's no point in hiding it." Ziva said taking photos of the Ben's older brother.

"You two go check out the boy's room." Gibbs ordered. They walked down the hall and opened the door. "Boss you should see this." Tony hollered. "What the hell." Gibbs said looking inside the boy's room. On the floor was a message spelled in black gunk. It said BRING ME THE KIDS OR THEIR WILL BE MORE!!! There was a file near by containing pictures of all six teens. "Were dealing with a serial killer." Gibbs said exiting the room.

Back at NCIS

They came back about an hour later. They came up to see the Kellie and Ashlee banging on the other elevator. The boys were in the bullpen. Tony pointed to the elevator. "Marsha shut off the elevator with herself inside." Zack explained. "Good God." "Nice job it's your second day as a parent and your still screwing up." Ziva said. "This is not my fault." "Fine then Ill go talk to her." "I don't care what you do Ziva just get her out of that elevator."

"Sure thing." She shooed the girls away from the door "Marsha will you please open up the elevator?" "Are they still there." "No." Marsha turned the elevator back on and let Ziva in before shutting it off again. Ziva sat down beside Marsha. "Why are you doing in here exactly?" "Hiding from the world, from Ben." "Why would you?" "Well how would you feel if you knew you were the cause of someone's death especially someone you love. And now because of me Ben's only living relative is now dead." Marsha had turned on the elevator while she was yelling and ran out.

She went past the bullpen tears streaming down her face everyone saw her. The minute Tony saw Ziva he asked, "What did you do to my kid Zee?" "Nothing. She blames herself for the deaths. She's hiding something." Ben and the other's hear this. So while Ben went to find Marsha the others went to pay Abby a visit.

Marsha was in the stairwell when Ben found her. "There you are." He said hugging her. "What do you want?" she asked not looking at him. "To tell you it's not your fault and your not alone." Her tears came back and Ben held her tight. When she finished she looked up and their lips met.

* * *

I need help I've got huge writers block and can't think of what to do next any ideas would be nice


	5. Chapter 5

"So they've been gone a while do you think we should go check on them?" Tony asked. "What Tony worried about your kid?" "As a matter of fact Ziva I am." "Well it's good to see your parental instincts are kicking in." "Yeah I noticed that happened when she was almost kidnapped I can't wait to catch this bastard." "Neither can I." "Why would that be Ziva?" "None of your business Tony." It's because I'm worried about you and those two kids who are now homeless so to speak. I also can't help but wonder if you are worrying about me. Ziva thought. Before Tony could reply Ben and Marsha came into the bullpen and sat next to their friends.

An Hour later

The kids were beginning to doze off. Marsha had fallen asleep fifteen minutes earlier with her head on Ben's shoulder with her Talto on her lap and the other kids were beginning to doze as well. "Dinozzo. David." Gibbs yelled waking Marsha up. "Yeah boss." "Take these kids to a safe house and get some sleep they're gonna need it." The kids followed the agents into the elevator.

When they came out Tony was carrying Marsha who was fast asleep. "Well Ziva you drive half and I'll drive the other." "Kay then I get Ashlee, Travis and Zack." "Fine by me." They arrived at the safe house. Ziva was there five minutes before Tony was there. He had put Marsha in the front seat of the car where she still slept. "Tony aren't you forgetting something?" "What oh Marsha." "I got her." Ben said carrying the girls sleeping form.

"Congrats Tony second day as a parent and you almost left your kid in a car." He stuck his tongue out at her. Which made the teens that were watching laugh. Marsha started to stir so they quickly got inside. There were four different rooms Travis and Ashlee were going to share one as did Kellie and Zack which left Ben, Marsha, Tony, and Ziva to figure out there own sleeping arrangements.

"I'll take Marsha you two can share the other room." Ben said entering the room and shutting the door behind him before they could protest. _Oh crap_ Ziva thought _I pray I don't jump him in the night. _Tony still unaware of his own feelings just went into the last room falling asleep after hitting the pillow. Ziva soon joined him and just before sleep consumed her his arm wrapped around her waist and he unconsciously pulled her to him.

The Next Day

Ziva woke up and felt Tony's arm around her waist and her back pressed against his chest. She screamed waking Tony and they both fell to the floor in a tangle of sheets. "Ziva what's wrong?" Tony asked still a little groggy. "You, your arm was around my waist." she yelled at him. "Excuse me Sweet cheeks if it's unnatural for a man to spoon the body sleeping next to him." he yelled back fully awake. Ziva made an angry growl getting off her partner. "Well you should have warned me!" she said standing straight. "I was asleep you want a warning next time I'll give you one." he replied.

There lips were centimeters apart and both at once smashed their lips to the others. There was a flash and a shouted "Yes." They broke the kiss to see Marsha and her friends standing there with a camera. Taking sight of the camera they tried to grab it but Marsha ducked and ran out of reach. They groaned knowing that if they didn't tell Gibbs she would.

Back at the Office

Ziva and Tony had agreed that they would try dating and if it didn't work in their favor they would end it and never speak of it again. As they made there way into the bullpen they saw Gibbs standing there with an excited Abby and a shocked McGee. Gibbs went up and head slapped the two and said "Keep it out of the office." Once done Abby squealed and yelled "I win the pot."

They looked at Gibbs for an explanation. "Marsha." he answered simply. The new couple rolled there eyes and went to work on catching the killer.

Epilogue (my creative juices aren't flowing properly so I'm gonna wrap this up)

It turned out that the leader of this whole thing had been the kid they had met that night at Teen swing. He was arrested and the kids who's family wasn't dead were sent home. As a last minute decision Tony decided to adopt both boys as his own he always wanted sons after all. Ziva smiled at the growing family and shook her head thinking _He's going to need help since he drinking more than he can swallow. Wait no it's bite off more than he can chew. _


End file.
